


He's Married to His Career

by blueharlequin



Series: Alphabet Soup [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Case Fic, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pining, Protective Derek, Relationship Advice, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The NCIS team meets the BAU team. Abby thinks Reid is adorable, Tony thinks Reid is amusing, McGee thinks Reid is awesome, and Gibbs, well what Gibbs thinks is inappropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Married to His Career

**Author's Note:**

> finally the start of a sequel, rating may go up

“Take your shirt off.” He paused as the young agent pulled the garment over his head. “You know this is going to hurt, right?”

“Yeah, Tony, just do it.” Tony’s hand skimmed down McGee’s chest.

“This okay?” He said tugging on it gently.

“Grip it harder or it’ll hurt too much. I want it fast.”

“Okay, here goes, prepare yourself.” Tony placed his other hand on McGee’s waist. He moved upward forcefully.

“Ow! Dammit Tony!” The younger agent winced in pain.

“Well that’s how you said you wanted it!” He held the torn bandage aloft as he inspected the now healed knife wounds on Tim’s chest. “Oh, good they healed up nicely.”

“Tony! You totally ruined my fantasy.”

“Abs, please tell me you weren’t imagining what I think you were.” McGee groaned.

“I so was! And it was hot!”

“What was hot?” Gibbs walked into Abby’s lab. “DiNozzo stop tormenting McGee. McGee put your shirt back on.”

“We got a case Boss?”

“Two dead seamen found in an alley down near Molly’s.” He placed a Caf-Pow beside the lab tech who smiled at him gratefully.

Tony frowned. “Hey McGee, isn’t that down the block from where you were attacked?”

“Yeah, that’s weird,” he said pulling his shirt over his head.

“Did you ever go to the police?” 

“I was waiting for Spencer to get back from his case. We figured it was best if we gave our statements together.” 

“DiNozzo! McGee! I haven’t got all day!”

“On your six Boss!”

The two agents scurried after the older man noting that his face had gone stormy at the mention the two attacks might be related. DiNozzo belatedly recalled rule 39 – There is no such thing as coincidence.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the BAU ..._

The team looked up as the door to Hotch’s office slammed. Reid stalked down into the bullpen, grabbed his messenger bag and walked out the door before anyone could stop him.

Prentiss muttered, “Hotch must have been pissed if he sent him home.”

Morgan leaned back in his chair wondering if he should run after the genius. Something about his demeanour as he left wasn’t right. They had just returned from case that had been short but brutal. He wondered if any of the other team members knew that Hotch and Reid were in a relationship. If Rossi knew then he wasn’t letting anything on. Morgan knew with his history that he probably wouldn’t be able to resist baiting Hotch about fraternization if he did. That begged the question, “Why did he know?” His phone buzzed, interrupting his thoughts.

_I need to talk to you after work. – Reid_

_Do you need me to bring anything? – Morgan_

_Just my case files – Reid_

Morgan thought about the case they had just been on. It wouldn’t be the first time Reid had put himself in danger and probably wouldn’t be the last. In regards to the youngest agent, the team always over-reacted whenever he got himself into precarious situations. Hotch hadn’t given him a direct order to stand down, but the command had been implied. The dark skinned agent had felt his throat close up in terror as the UnSub had surprised them all by lunging at Reid with the knife. The kid was like his little brother. To be honest, he could only imagine how their unit chief felt at that moment. To see your lover almost murdered after already living through the trauma he had. Suddenly fraternization rules made ugly sense.

To be on the safe side, he stopped at a coffee shop on his way to Reid’s apartment. He handed the young man his cup as Reid opened the door for him. “Thanks Morgan, just what I needed.” Morgan set down the stack of case files in his hand on the coffee table and followed the young agent into his kitchen. The kid was cooking dinner and Morgan could tell by his rigid posture that he was trying to put on a happy front for his friend.

“Okay Reid, spill it. I know you didn’t invite me over just for dinner and to bring your case files.” He frowned as Reid’s shoulders slumped over in defeat.

The younger agent set a plateful of pasta in front of him. “Aaron broke up with me.”

“What!”

“We’ve been having this argument for months now. He said it wouldn’t work because he’s my superior and we are both in the field together and that the events during this case only confirmed it.”

“That’s bullshit! He never gave you the order to stand down.”

“No, that wasn’t what he had the problem with. Even he was surprised that the UnSub came after me. He was sure the man was going to surrender. Hotch said that his ability to make decisions regarding my safety was compromised because of our relationship. The only alternative was for him to transfer. I told him I didn’t want to break up the team so instead he broke up with me.”

Morgan was livid by this time. “Dammit!” He slammed his fist down on the table causing the plates and glasses on top to jump and shake. Spencer looked at him in exasperation. “Sorry. I’m just pissed. Hotch is being unreasonable, you just can’t put those type of feelings away.” After Derek had discovered they were seeing each other, he and Reid had a long talk when they had gotten to their hotel room after arriving in the city where their case was at. Despite his trepidation over Reid dating their boss, he was genuinely happy for them because the two agents were clearly in love with each other. Morgan realised that was probably not the best thing to say when Reid placed his face in his hands. The younger man tried to stifle the sob welling out of him but the older man wasn’t fooled. Jumping up, he led them to the couch; dinner could wait.

“Morgan, the worst part is that I know he still loves me. I still love him too, but at the same time I’m so angry with him. It’s so stupid the way I feel.” Tears started pouring out of his eyes and he ducked his head in shame.

Morgan rubbed his back soothingly, “Shh, it’s not stupid Reid. Whether it was the right thing to do or not, he still hurt you by breaking up with you.” It had been hard for him not to stare at the two men on the plane as they blatantly ignored each other on the flight home. The rest of the team may have thought Hotch was angry over the incident with the UnSub but Morgan had had seen the edge of fear underneath Reid’s mask of belligerence. As Reid sniffled into a tissue Derek swore he could have killed Hotch at that moment as he figured out that the younger agent hadn’t been afraid for his job but at the unit chief’s forthcoming rejection. 

Reid’s cell rang and Morgan tried to ignore the hopeful look that came over Reid’s face. Flipping it open he looked confused for a moment. Lifting up to his ear he answered. “Hey Tim.” The younger agent scrubbed his face as though the person on the phone could hear him. “No, I’m okay. Yeah, I’ll tell you about it later.” He paused, listening. “What? Now? No, I’m here with a friend. Um, okay. Bye.” Reid closed his phone and stared at it curiously for a moment.

“Was that your friend we met last week?”

“Yeah... he’s on his way over with his boss.”

“Why?” Derek recalled the older man. He remembered he was overly amused at the byplay between Hotch and Reid’s friend ... McGee?

“He didn’t say. Did I tell you he wrote a book?”

“No, up until last week I didn’t even know he existed.” Morgan shook his head, thinking that up until last week there were a bunch of things about Reid he didn’t know.

They moved back into the kitchen as Reid said, “Yeah, he wrote Deep Six under the pseudonym Thom E. Gemcity.”

“Wow, I love that book.” Morgan popped both of their plates into the microwave and they fell into small talk as they finished their meal and waited for the NCIS agents to arrive.


End file.
